This invention relates to a quick release for a bicycle, with at least one eccentric cam having a bearing bore in which it is rotatably mounted on a shaft. The shaft is fitted to a component which, with the aid of the eccentric cam, can be rotated with a hand lever into the clamped position. By a rotary movement in the opposite direction, the component can be released from the clamped position.
Such a quick release for a bicycle is known from the catalogue "Taiwan Bicycles & Parts Guide (TBG)", 1990/1, published by Trade Winds Inc., P.O. Box 7-179, Taipei, Taiwan. Such quick releases are used for locking different components to a bicycle. For example, a wheel hub can be locked in a fork. Such a quick release can also be used for fixing handle bars to a fixing rod. In addition, for example, a saddle or seat mounted on a rod can be fixed to a support tube. It is also conceivable that other components can be secured to a bicycle with the aid of a quick release of the aforementioned type.
The quick release according to the invention can fundamentally also be used for fixing a component to an object other than a bicycle. In fact, it can be used wherever it is necessary to fix a component with the aid of an eccentric cam to an object, if the cam is operated with the aid of a hand lever.
Although the known quick releases are suitable to bring about an adequate reliable fixing, they are relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture, because relatively high tool costs are involved for producing a suitable tool. It is also scarcely possible, in the case of the known quick releases, to adequately flexibly adapt the hand levers at reasonably cost to the requirements of the intended. This is because, as a result of desired modifications to the shape of such a handle lever, tool costs would arise which would not be acceptable particularly in the case of smaller batches.